Fantacy (Super Smash Bros. Ultimate RP Reboot)
Fantacy is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate RP Reboot. Attributies Fantacy can be classified as one of the fastest characters in the game and possesses outstanding mobility. She has nigh-omnipresence due to possessing the fastest dashing speed in the game. When coupled with his below average falling speed and above average gravity, Fantacy is able to travel at a blinding speed across any stage around her, which allows her to easily and effectively utilize a hit-and-run playstyle. Fantacy's edge-guard has greatly improved with the addition of Up Tilt being able to Meteor Smash airborne opponents, making one of Fantacy's safest options to prevent recovery when not trying to chase the opponent off-platform. The attack itself is very fast and Meteor Smashes regardless of where it hits, unlike most Meteor Smashes that require specific hitboxes Up Tilt has ground-bounces opponents, leading to a higher variety of follow ups. Another safe option to edge-guarding is to grab the ledge as soon the opponent grabs it, kicking him/her away, and then jump away with a Back Aerial. Fantacy's air game is really unique and powerful. She has 2 meteor smashes, her forward aerial and her down aerial. Which her down aerial is powerful when hit correctly. Fantacy's forward aerial can automatically hit correctly downwards to the opponent. However, Fantacy has her flaws. Enemies can easily prevent her from recovering in some cases if the player is not careful. Her attacks tend to lack priority, meaning she is not very good at clashing his attacks against other opponents, but rather avoiding and punishing poor advances. Additionally, both Forward and Down Aerials are not viable options for short hopping attacks unless the player is certain it will connect; those moves have high landing lag even when used in a full jump, specially for her Forward Aerial. Moveset Normal Moves *Neutral Attack: Punches twice and then follows up with a knee jab. Can alter to a series of fast jabs, finishing with a punch. 2% first two hits, 5% last hit Infinite Jab: 2% first two hits, 1% each following hit, 2% finisher *Side Tilt: Spins and kicks forwards. 9% *Up Tilt: Performs an axe kick starting up near his head and ending upon impacting the ground. 11% *Down Tilt: Sweeps his leg forward. 10% *Dash Attack: Fantacy jumps slightly off the ground and performs a kick. 6% Smash Attacks *Side Smash: Charges up and punches forward with her fist in flames that deals high knockback. 20% *Up Smash: Fantacy does a powerful flip kick. 16% *Down Smash: Kicks in front of her and then behind her. 14-19% first kick, 18-25% last kick. Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial: Performs one wide kick and then a second smaller kick upon spinning around once. Good option for combos. 4% first kick, 6% second kick, 10% when both hits connect. *Forward Aerial: Lifts her leg up and thrusts it down in a arc. 15% *Back Aerial: Dropkicks behind her. 15% *Up Aerial: Does a Flip kick, hitting in an arc over its head. 11% *Down Aerial: Stomps downwards with both feet. 14% Grab Attacks *Grab: Fantacy grabs with one arm out. *Pummel: Fantacy pummels with her hip into the opponent. 3 *Forward Throw: Fantacy throws the opponent forward fast. 14% *Backward Throw: Fantacy turns the opponent backwards and slashes them on the back with her hook. 16% *Up Throw: Fantacy throws her opponent upwards. 11% *Down Throw: Fantacy forces her opponent on the ground as she jumps on there spine. Special Attacks Misc Taunts *Up Taunt: Wiggles her hips around cutely. *Side Taunt: Blows a kiss to the opponent. *Down Taunt: Places her eyepatch down on her eye and back up. On-screen appearance *Intro: Walks out of a curtain of Pirate Cove. Idle *Idle 1: Cleans her hook. *Idle 2: Brushes her hair. Victory Poses *Win Screen 1: Spins in a row and strikes forward in a pose saying "Nice try y'e land lover!" (惜しいあなたの土地の恋人！, Regrettable you land lover!). **Alt: If is present, she'll say "Creator!!!!! I learned alot from you!" (クリエーター!!!!!私はあなたから多くを学びました！, Creator !!!!! I learned a lot from you!) *Win Screen 2: Laughs while holding onto a pole to perform a pole dancing and lands on the ground posing. *Win Screen 3: Enzuigiri kicks and lands having her arm out behind saying "Too fast for you?" (速すぎるあなたのために？, Too fast for you?) **Alt: If is present, she'll say "Oh, so sorry about that, Baxter." (ああ、それについてとても申し訳ありませんが、バクスター, Oh, not very sorry about it, Baxter) Alternate costumes Trivia